


Everything Is Good

by kwillpleasedont



Category: K-pop, Korean Hip Hop/RNB
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Violence, like some of these ships make sense and then there are just ones that are extremely off the wall, pretty odd pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: If you and me become estranged somedayIf we could never meet each otherDon't forget, don't loseEven if you are holding another's handIf you are at somewhere I cannot goDon't forget, don't lose>Don't Forget - Crush (ft. Taeyeon of SNSD)also known as the khh au where everything is a huge party and life means nothing but hey there's feelings too





	1. I Believe in You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene from above is beautiful  
> But I came from the bottom  
> So I know the dangers of being up high
> 
> >Bermuda Triangle - Zico ft. Dean, Crush

Hyoseob isn't sure what time it is when he wakes up. He isn't even sure of the last time he slept this well. His thoughts are interrupted by the incessant ringing of his cell phone, alerting him of a call. Hyoseob sighs quietly and pinches the bridge of his nose as he grabs his phone.

Before he answers, he spares a quick look to his window. It's dark outside, stars twinkle brightly as his thoughts wander. He snaps out of it when his phone continues to ring. He looks down at the caller ID.

_Kwon Hyuk_

Hyoseob's eyebrows furrow. Kwon Hyuk? He doesn't recall a Kwon Hyuk. He rattles his sleep riddled brain for an image of what this person might look like or a place they may have met. A party? A mutual friend? A deal?

Coming up with nothing, he answers. Only one way to figure out who Kwon Hyuk is. He hesitantly brings the phone to his ear as he stares off at his wall. The air is quiet and stale as Hyoseob waits for the person on the other line to speak. He hears a sharp intake of breath before the party on the other line says anything.

"Hello?" The person's voice is soft and light, though it most certainly sounds unique, it still doesn't help Hyoseob place it.

"Yes?" Hyoseob says in a mix of confusion and thought. As he waits for a response, he continues to wrack his brain searching for a Kwon Hyuk. Hopefully the man will tell him so he doesn't have to go through the embarrassment of asking.

"Uh, I'm not sure if you saved my number or if you even remember me, but I'm Hyuk."

"I gathered that much from my caller ID, thank you." Hyoseob sighs and pulls the phone away from his ear to check the time on the dully lit screen. 2:46 am. This person called him at two in the morning and for what? Roused him from the best sleep he's had in years to stumble over his words and state the obvious.

"Right, sorry, uh-"

"Just get to the point kid, damnit."

"Hyung isn't home yet. He said he's be home at midnight and he's not here." Hyoseob frowns in confusion.

Hyoseob is more of a lone wolf. He doesn't tend to roll with a pack, doesn't put himself out there much. He goes where he's needed if it's important enough. He isn't even sure how this kid got his number, let alone who 'hyung' is. He takes a moment for himself. Collects all the information he's gathered so far and tries to make sense of it. Kwon Hyuk is still a mystery in his life with no signs pointing to someone he's had recent contact with.

"Not my hyung, not my prob-" He starts to say before he's cut off by Hyuk.

"Please. He never stays out later then he says he will and he said if he's ever in trouble to call you. I don't know what to do." Hyuk's voice sounds a little strained and Hyoseob has to hold back a loud sigh because he can tell this kid is two seconds from crying and him showing any signs of agitation will cause the dam to break.

"Alright, alright. What's your hyung's name? Did he tell you where he was going?" Hyoseob asks, his joints making loud popping noises as he stands and stretches. He fumbles around in the dark, reaching for clothes to bring to his nose to judge if they're clean or not.

"Jiho. Woo Jiho. He said he was going to a party at some guy named Jay's house. I don't think I've ever been there, he doesn't really take me to parties with him." As soon as Hyoseob heard Jiho's name he knew he was gonna be in for one hell of a night.

"Good fuckin' idea too. Hell, if I found out he was dragging a kid to Jay's parties I probably would've knocked him off his feet." Hyoseob says as he pulls on semi-clean clothing.

"I'm not a kid." Hyoseob can tell from Hyuk's immediate defense that he must get this enough to tick him off.

"Alright. How old are you then? What do I call you?" Hyoseob grunts as he pulls on his shoes and uses his shoulder to balance his phone as he ties the laces.

"I'm 24. Hyung calls me Hyuk but everyone else calls me Dean." Hyoseob cracks his neck as he grabs his keys from the counter and slinks out to his car in the cool night air.

"Call me Crush." He says before asking for Hyuk's current address. When he gets the information he needs, he ends the call and begins his drive to Jiho's house to pick him up.

From what Hyoseob remembers, Jiho's house is quite small. Several small rooms with a light blue painted on all the walls. Hyoseob is left to wonder as he pulls up to Jiho's house;  _is this kid living with him? His house isn't nearly big enough for that, not to mention the lack of a second bedroom._ When Hyoseob puts the car in park and sees who he assumes is Hyuk sitting outside on the porch, only one word comes to mind:  _dork_. Not in a bad way exactly, because even with night casting a dark, hazy shadow over everything, he can still tell Hyuk is handsome.

Hyuk stands when he sees the car pull up and swiftly jogs down the steps to meet the passenger side door. As he gets in the car, Hyoseob takes in his appearance. His hair is a dark black, styled to perfection. He's wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a large gray t-shirt and a tacky Hawaiian tourist shirt, dark blue jeans with the ends rolled up, with black socks and fancy black dress shoes. Hyoseob fights off the urge to snicker when he sees Hyuk turn to face him and he notices the large glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Before we go anywhere, give me those." Hyoseob says, eyes facing forward but his hand out to accept the glasses from Hyuk.

"What? My glasses?" Hyuk asks in confusion. Hyoseob nods and turns to face Hyuk when he senses the hesitation.

"Are they prescription?" Hyuk shakes his head slowly. "Then hand them over, kid." Hyuk takes the glasses off and hands them to Hyoseob carefully who carelessly tosses them in the backseat. He swears he heard a small, pitiful whimper escape Hyuk.

Hyoseob drives in silence to Jay's house, Hyuk fidgeting only slightly next to him. Hyoseob pretends not to notice it as he keeps his eyes on the road. Hyoseob taps his fingers on the wheel in a loose rhythm of a song Jiho played for him once as he drives, quickly reaching his destination.

The only way Hyoseob could describe parties held by Jay Park was a clusterfuck. The bass of the song that was playing was boosted so high you couldn't even hear the lyrics, the lights were dimmed and colored in pinks, purples, and blues. Smoke clouded the rooms of the house as Hyoseob pulled Hyuk through them, looking for Jiho. Jay's house, compared to Jiho's, was huge. Even though the room wasn't lit nearly enough, he could still see Hyuk's curious eyed flit around in amazement.

That was short lived when Hyuk saw all the drugs. For Hyoseob, this was just everyday business, a little bit of drugs didn't hinder him from his mission, but he was guessing by Hyuk's wide eyes that was not the case for the younger boy. Hyoseob figured the image of a woman in a zebra print bikini laying on a table as an unidentified man snorted coke off the small of her back would be forever seared into his head. For a fleeting second Hyoseob realizes that, yes, that would technically be his fault, seeing as he brought Hyuk here when he could've just popped in and out with Jiho in tow, but he kind of wanted Hyuk to see all this. See what his hyung was doing and who he was doing it with. Hyoseob realizes that sounds a more than a little fucked up, even in his own head.

They find Jay before they find Jiho. Jay is sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in, a woman resting between his spread thighs in the water and two more on either side of him. Hyoseob and Jay were always relatively the same height, with Hyoseob being just a little bit taller, but Hyoseob has always been stronger, there was never any debate about that. With that knowledge in mind, Hyoseob makes his way over to Jay, pulling Hyuk with him.

When he maneuvers the both of them through the crowd to meet Jay, Hyoseob wastes no time as he reaches down and grabs Jay by the thin fabric of his white, long sleeved sport shirt. Hyoseob pulls Jay up easily so that they're face to face, Jay being more than a little confused and frightened.

"Where's Jiho? I have his kid calling me at two in the morning." Hyoseob says and nods back to Hyuk who's standing behind him, a hand gripping the back of Hyoseob's simple t-shirt. Jay simply points to the big sliding glass doors that leads back inside.

"Last time I saw him he was through there, take a left, first door." Hyoseob nods and immediately moves to find the room, he wants this night to be over with already, he wants to at least try to get more sleep.

Of all the things Hyoseob thought Jiho would be doing in this room, sitting in an outdoor lounge chair, smoking a joint all by himself, was the last of it. The room was brighter than the rest of the house, dusted a light baby blue. Hyoseob was able to see Jiho sitting there, dressed in all white except for his blue bomber jacket and light pink baseball cap, he even had sunglasses on. Jiho hasn't seemed to register them yet, lifting the joint back up to his lips.

Hyoseob leaves the door open behind him for Hyuk to follow in as Hyoseob walks over and plucks the joint from Jiho's fingers. Jiho looks up in anger before he realizes Hyoseob is the one he's staring at. His features quickly turn from angry to fearful. Hyoseob does not look happy.

"Get your silly ass up." Hyoseob says as he takes a hit of the joint. Jiho simply moves to follow his orders.

"Lovely to see you again Hyo-" Jiho starts, before quickly being cut off by Hyoseob.

"Is that your kid?" He asks and points at Hyuk. "He called me at two in the morning because his sorry excuse of a hyung was late. If I ever get a call from this kid again and it's not a real emergency, I'll kill you myself."

Jiho glances back to see Hyuk still standing in the doorway, looking more spooked than Jiho's ever seen him before. Jiho nods to acknowledge Hyoseob.

"Give me those," Hyoseob says with a sigh, pointing at Jiho's face. Jiho looks confused as he takes his glasses off and hands them to Hyoseob. "Were you the one that taught him he looked cool in those glasses? I should slap you just for that. Now get in the car, go." Hyoseob continues as he takes another hit, quickly commandeering the whole thing for himself.


	2. A New Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you act like that's natural, huh?  
> Do you even realize I'm human too?  
> I hurt when you stab,  
> I laugh when you tickle,  
> I know how to get mad,  
> I cry when I'm sad
> 
> >Fire - Mad Clown ft. Jinsil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a bit of domestic violence kinda?? dongrim pushes heeyeon and she slaps him later on but that's it

"Come on, push up you bastard." Heeyeon says, sitting up straight and throwing her rolled up dollar bill at Dongrim. He sighs, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He grabs the bill from the floor and throws it back at her.

"I told you I'm done playing into this stupid little habit you've picked up. I'm going to kill Yezi for getting you into this." He growls. Heeyeon rolls her eyes.

"You can fuck right off with that, this wasn't Yezi's fault and I'm not a drug addict so you can also calm down, asshole. Take a fucking hit already." 

They sit on the same couch, one on each end. Dongrim would prefer not to get back into drugs, he had his run in with them before and he doesn't like the person it makes him or the way it destroys people, destroys kids. On the other hand, Dongrim would also prefer to keep Heeyeon calm and if that means doing a line of coke then that's what he'll do.

He takes the dollar from her hand and hesitantly leans down, he takes a second before quickly snorting the white powder and dropping the bill. He wipes under his nose to erase any loose powder and leans back on the couch. Heeyeon laughs and moves closer to lay her head in his lap.

"You're fucking weak." She spits. Dongrim's head spins as the drug starts to take it's effect. His face is numb as his heightened senses test him. He can feel every strand of Heeyeon's hair as it falls through his fingers when he pushes her off his lap. He hears the small shocked gasp of breath she takes in as she falls onto the floor.

"Oh you are so dead for that." She laughs angerly as she staggers to her feet. The sound of her heels replays itself in Dongrim's head, banging like a high pitched drum.

He doesn't bother turning his head to watch her as she stomps her way into the next room. He can hear the sounds of her moving stuff around, throwing things out of her way. When she walks back into the living room she kicks the coffee table out of the way to stand directly in front of him. She has the old bat Dongrim keeps around for protection and she smiles as she grabs his phone from his pocket, throwing it on the ground. It's joined by his laptop not long after.

She let's the tip of the bat drag against the wood, making the most unpleasant sound, as she walks behind the couch. She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him almost. She kisses just below his ear before pulling away. Her warm arms are replaced with the cold wood of the bat as she pulls it against his throat, making it hard for him to breath.

"You just had the monitor replaced on your laptop, right? And you took out a three year plan on your phone, did you not?" She asks as she loosens her grip on the bat, allowing him a sharp intake of air. She tightens it again when she notices he's not answering. He quickly nods, mumbling his affirmatives.

She wordlessly makes her way around the couch once more and gets in position to swing the bat down onto the expensive electronics. She hums a soft song under her breath as she straightens her posture. Just as she's about to hit them, Dongrim's voice stops her.

"Heeyeon, don't you dare. I don't have enough money right now to repair those and buy your next hit. Don't do it." He says, looking into her, seemingly soulless, eyes.

"Maybe you should get a job then, huh? You wanna complain San E isn't paying you enough then get another fucking job, lazy bastard." She taunts and brings the bat down, immediately cracking his laptop. The cracks resemble a spider's web, Heeyeon's face in the middle. The black widow.

She continues to smash until both objects are nothing but a pile of useless tech junk. Dongrim wants to think he's surprised that she did it even though he protested, but the truth is, he isn't. Heeyeon is a wild card, but even wild cards can become predictable after a while. For Heeyeon, that was after their third date. He could tell what kind of person she was but he couldn't stop himself from falling for her. There's not a single day that he doesn't regret it.

"I'm having friends over later. Make sure you clean that shit up." She huffs, throwing the bat down when she's finished. She slaps him hard across the cheek before leaving the room for her own.

Dongrim stares the bat down for a good few minutes. When he kneels down to gather the broken pieces of some of the most expensive things he owns, the loose shards embed themselves in his knees and soft palms. He gets blood on the floor too, choosing to just toss one of her coats on top of it and wipe it down with that.

When Yezi and Hoody arrived at their house Dongrim had returned to the couch, his knees still exposed and bleeding. Hoody's eyes were nothing short of comically wide when she saw Dongrim but Yezi laughed, brushing her concern off. Hoody is new to Heeyeon's pack of friends. She doesn't know the dangers of being in that circle yet, that there's always a chance she could end up like him. A completely new man from the one he was before Heeyeon.

"Honestly, he's like that sometimes, don't worry about him." She sighs, waving her hand about, moving further into the house to find Heeyeon.

"But...yah-Yezi, Hani, he's bleeding." She responds with just a bit of panic laced in her voice. Dongrim lifts his hands to look at his palms, he finally sees the shards of glass poking into his skin. Curiously he finds the largest shard and tugs it out, dropping it right back onto the floor. Blood oozes out from the cut and he looks up when he hears Hoody let out a distressed noise.

"And he knows where the bandages are, he lives here too." Heeyeon responds not a second later. Hoody's eyes find Dongrim's. He stares at her in confusion. Why isn't she gone yet? Heeyeon called for her but she's still standing in front of him as if it hadn't happened.

"I'm okay." He says finally, trying to erase her worries. Her brows are still furrowed and her eyes are still wide.

"Warm water and soap, okay?" She says, looking from his knees back up to his face. Dongrim nods in understanding and she offers a small smile before disappearing into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter fucking sucks, i'll try to make the next one better


	3. Going Loco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't misunderstand, no bad life  
> Don't misunderstand, no drug life  
> Don't misunderstand, no thug life  
> Don't misunderstand and just watch
> 
> >Movie Shoot - Loco ft. DPR Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyye so hyukwoos finally here yall

Park Jaebeom sat in the most comfortable chair he owned. It was in his livingroom, across from the couch, separated by a sturdy glass coffee table. Across from him, his couch was occupied by the two people he trusted more than anyone else.

Simon Dominic was older than Jaebeom, he was stronger than Jaebeom, and he was wiser than Jaebeom. Once Simon had found him, he pulled Jaebeom close and hasn't let him go since. Not that Jaebeom minds, of course. He's known Simon for as long as he can remember, yet Simon still won't tell Jaebeom his real name. Simon was a walking book of secrets, only letting you know what he wanted you to. For all of Simon's trickery, he was a caretaker. Anyone could see that. The way he watched over Jaebeom and Seunghwa like he was their biological brother instead of their metaphorical one.

Seunghwa was also older than Jaebeom, but only by a few months. They were close, not as close as he was to Simon, but close. Their closeness in age helped to form a bond between the two, instead of competing for Simon's affection, they chose to share it. Once again, not that Jaebeom minds. Seunghwa is sweet and cute and he loves Jaebeom.

Simon breaks the tense silence with a sigh.

"I know you feel like you have some sort of obligation to help this kid out Jaebeom, but you don't. You don't even know him, he could be trying to con you out of money."

Simon is referring to a kid Jaebeom met two days ago. He was beaten to a bloody pulp and he cowered away from Jaebeom when he walked over to help.

"Hyung, you should've seen the kid. There's no way he was faking it. I broke the fight up, hyung, there were four dudes beating on him. I don't think he'd do all that to con me." Jaebeom says, his elbows resting on his knees as he leans forward.

"Did he give you his contact information? I want to meet him before you give him any money." Simon declares. Jaebeom promptly sighs and leans back in his chair, slumping down.

"I know you think hyung is doing too much, but he just wants to make sure you're safe. 200 million won is a lot of money Jay, hyung doesn't want you getting into trouble." Seunghwa says with a smile.

Logically, Jaebeom knows that Simon is just trying to help, but Jaebeom just wants to get the kid out already. Jaebeom almost didn't believe the kid when he told Jaebeom his story. How do you even join a gang accidentally? He would've walked away too if it weren't for the fact he literally broke up a fight confirming his claims. 200 million won was the pay out, either that or they were gonna kill him. Jaebeom doesn't want this kid to die if he can do something about it.

"I know, okay, trust me, I understand, but you guys didn't see him. I sent those guys on their way and he flinched when I took a step forward. He thought I was there to beat the shit outta him too, like it's happened so many times he's been conditioned to fear it. That's fucked up. I can't just let that keep happening to him." Jaebeom frowns.

"Why don't you invite him over for a drink or something? So hyung and I can meet him. If he truly is legit then there won't be a problem, we just wanna see it for ourselves." Seunghwa smiles and leans over the coffee table to rest a hand on Jaebeom' s knee. Jaebeom smiles back at him and nods.

It took some serious convincing but almost a week later Kwon Hyukwoo is sitting in the most comfortable chair Park Jaebeom owns. His hands are holding tightly onto his knees, fussing with the stray strings sticking out from the holes in his jeans. He keeps his eyes focussed on the floor, not daring to look up at either Jaebeom or Simon.

Seunghwa comes back from the kitchen holding a tray full of drinks for all of them. Of course, everyone had wanted something different so it took a little longer to grab everything than Seunghwa would've liked. Hyukwoo had asked, very shyly, for a water, Simon asked for soju, Jaebeom took a simple soda, and Seunghwa grabbed a small carton of banana milk for himself.

Jaebeom frowns at the still blossoming bruises all over Hyukwoo. Simon also seems to notice this, eyes scanning the expanse of Hyunwoo's face and arms as he takes a swig from his bottle. Hyunwoo's eyes are still averted as he takes small sips from his water. Jaebeom knows this must be a bit much for Hyukwoo, having three people sitting opposite him and scrutinizing every inch of his face.

"So, do you guys believe me now? Is this enough?" Jaebeom asks. Simon sighs.

"I never doubted you Jaebeom, it was him I was worried about. I see now that my worries were unwarranted as his story seems to check out. I have someone gathering information on his gang right now." Simon shrugs comfortably. He could see Hyukwoo's fear from a mile away and he doesn't really wanna contribute to it.

Simon has always had a habit of helping those younger than him. Picking kids off the streets and taking them under his wings; Seunghwa and Jaebeom being perfect examples of such. He picked Jaebeom up from a dead end below minimum wage restaurant job that was working Jaebeom to his bones. Jaebeom was barely sixteen and had just gotten to Korea for the first time, despite being Korean himself Jaebeom could barely speak the language and it allowed people to take advantage of him. Simon couldn't bare to see this kid being worked to death so he took him home, let him rest, and hasn't let Jaebeom do a single thing on his own since. Seunghwa was the sad, starving kid hiding in the alley next to Simon's apartment. Simon scared away some older guys looking for something Seunghwa wouldn't give them once and Seunghwa would always return to that alley, hoping Simon would be there to ward off unwarranted suitors. Eventually he told Seunghwa the song and dance were getting old and invited him inside.

Simon had a feeling he was about to adopt another younger brother. Not that he minded.


	4. Tonight and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think about you & me  
> Until when are you gonna be trapped?  
> Are you gonna live like this?
> 
> >Sunflower - Triple H

It's no secret that Kim Hyuna is a heartbreaker. She leaves a string of broken hearts in every town she passes through. She leaves them broken hearted and alone, riding off to claim her next victim. Or in this case, plural. Victims. Lee Hoetaek and Kim Hyojong.

She rolls into Gwacheon in her ex-boyfriend's car, trunk filled with a duffel bag of fake bills, and a bottle of liquor. She rents a motel room and then left for the gas station to get herself a pack of cigarettes. She had never smoked before, but she'd always wanted to try it and what better time than the present?

The cashier was cute. He sat behind the counter, face resting on his palm almost asleep. She walked around for a bit, watching him but pretending to look for snacks. His head kept rolling off his hand, nearly knocking his head into the open textbook he had long given up on reading. She couldn't help but chuckle. 

She grabbed a couple bags of chips, a six pack of soda, and a pack of gum before making her way to the register to pay. She placed everything in front of the sleepy cashier and leaned closer, her elbows resting on the counter. She smiles slightly when she realizes he hadn't even registered her presence. She gently blows on his face, making him slip and open his eyes wider to look at her.

"Will that be all?" He asks sleepily, looking down at the stuff she placed there. He reaches for them, ringing each one up a little slower than someone normally would.

"Pack of cigarettes too please." She says, nodding to a specific box on the wall behind him. He stands up to grab the pack for her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't check him out when he was't looking.

When everything was rung up and bagged, he handed it to her, sitting back down to get nowhere with his reading. She grabbed the bag and took out a stick of gum to place in her mouth.

"Hey, get some sleep, will you? You're dead on your feet right now." She says, catching his attention.

"Sorry, I, uh, I thought you left." He laughs awkwardly, rubbing his eyes in hopes of waking himself up.

"When's the last time you slept? Why're you up right now?" She leans back down on the counter.

"Money." He laughs. "Need money to pay for shit."

Fair enough.

Hyuna bids him goodbye with a nod of her head, picking her bags up and walking back out to her car. She thinks about him the entire drive back to her motel room. She thinks about him the entire time she zones out sitting on the couch with the TV on. She thinks about him the entire time she coughs her way through one whole cigarette.

She thinks of him the entire drive back to the gas station.

She walks in calmly enough for how frantic she was on the road. She buys food and drinks for the trip to Seoul. When she makes her way up to the register to pay she sees a very different boy to the one she saw earlier.

Where the first man was a little bit thicker with fuller lips, this boy is so much more skinnier (probably to an unhealthy point, Hyuna reckons). He's skin and bones, pale skin, sunken and red eyes. He looks more than a little unhappy. He looks fragile, like if Hyuna were to touch him, he'd shatter like glass.

"Where's the other kid from earlier?" She asks as he rings her items up.

"Hoetaek hyung? He's in the back sleeping." He says, uninterested.

"Is he alright? He didn't faint or anything?" She asks, worry in her voice. She speaks again when the boy shakes his head. "That's good, he really needed sleep."

"If you were here earlier why didn't you get this stuff then?" He doesn't sound like he's being rude intentionally, he sounds curious, like he genuinely wants to know why Hyuna didn't buy it beforehand. She laughs.

"Well, to be quite honest with you, I just wanted an excuse to see that boy again." She smiles slightly, looking down at the counter instead of the boy behind the counter.

"That's funny, Hoetaek hyung was talking about you too. Right before he went to the break room to sleep." The boy shrugs. Hyuna looks up at his face and then down to his name tag.

 _Hyojong_.

"How do you know it was me he was talking about?" She questions.

"You're the only cute girl that's walked in here in maybe three months, I figured it was you when you asked about Hoetaek hyung." He laughs, finishing up bagging her stuff. He picks the bag up and hands it to her. "Will that be all?" Hyuna takes a moment to think.

"What's your favorite ramen flavor?" Hyojong has a confused look on his face when he answers. Hyuna holds a finger up for him to give her a minute as she runs back to find a couple packages of that favor. She brings them all back up the register with her. "Add these." She smiles. He does, still looking confused.

"What? Never had ramen before? Do you need any more recommendations?" He snickers at his own joke.

"Nope. They're for you. Eat kid, you're so skinny." She says, pushing the ramen packets to him once she's paid. Immediately realization dawns on his face and he blushes. He looks so cute like this, all red in the face, Hyuna thinks.

"W-wait, I don't- I can't take this. You paid for it." He stutters, looking a little embarrassed, pushing the ramen back to her.

"That's the point. Take a break and eat. I'll stay and eat with you to keep you company since you said Hoetaek was sleeping." She takes the packets again, making her way to the back of the store to make them for Hyojong.

"H-hey, wait." He says, rushing after her to catch up. "What're you doing?"

"Making you lunch. When was the last time you ate?" She asks, pinching his cheek. He blushes again, gently pushing her hand away hesitantly.

They argue playfully while the ramen cooks and when it's hot she motions for Hyojong to follow her to a table. Hyojong complains, but follows dutifully. When he refuses to feed himself, crossing his skinny arms in protest, Hyuna feeds him herself. Making him laugh with terrible jokes to get him to open his mouth before gently shoving a mouthful of ramen in.

Hyuna lost track of time after a while, she didn't have anywhere to go and after a few more minutes of playful protesting, Hyojong began to open up a bit. Hyuna didn't have to make a joke to get him to eat anymore, he chewed happily and then opened his mouth eagerly for the next bite. Hyuna thought it was adorable. If she took a bit longer to feed him, he'd sit there, mouth wide open and whine for the next bite.

She was so caught up in feeding Hyojong that she didn't even notice a very sleepy Hoetaek slink out of the break room and over to their table. He pulled up another chair and sat in-between the two while Hyuna continued to reach across the table to feed Hyojong. He yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Oh! Hoetaek hyung, how was your nap?" Hyojong asks when he finally notices Hoetaek.

"Fine. Still Tired." Hyuna notices how he never seems to speak in full sentences. She wishes she could find it in her to be annoyed, but he's way too cute. His face is still puffy from sleep, eyes still half-lidded, speech a little slurred.

"You can go back to sleep hyung, she's the only that came in since you went to sleep and I think I can handle it." Hyojong smiles. This seems to be the first time Hoetaek actually registers who he's sitting next to as he looks up at Hyuna. 

"You were here earlier." It's not a question. Hyuna nods with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I had to pop back in for some stuff and found this skeleton behind the counter. Halloween's over so I figured you should take down the decorations." Hyuna teases. Hyojong responds with an whine and a pout.

"That was mean noona, really mean." Hyuna rolls her eyes and feeds him another mouthful of ramen.

"Eat and be merry, kid." She laughs.

"Do you want some hyung? Noona's buying." Hyojong offers. 

Hyuna hadn't agreed yet, but there was no way she was gonna feed Hyojong and not Hoetaek if he was hungry. Hyuna would have no problem providing for these two, she would actually prefer it. She's lonely now that Hyunseung isn't around any more and she wants to take care of these two. Make sure Hoetaek is getting enough sleep. Make sure Hyojong is eating enough.

Hoetaek shakes his head sleepily, denying the offer but Hyuna still picks the chopsticks up again, gathers plenty of noodles on them and holds them out to Hoetaek. It takes him a few minutes to get the message but when he does he opens his mouth without complaint. She takes turns, feeding each boy until they've eaten all the packs of ramen Hyuna bought for them.

"So noona, are you new in town? I've never seen you before." Hyojong asks, wiping his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. Hyuna bats his hand away and uses a napkin to wipe his face.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying, just passing through." Hyuna responds, getting up to throw their trash away.

"Where are you going?" Hyojong asks at the same time Hoetaek says, "Where are you coming from?" They both look so cute, curious little expressions on their faces as they perk up to hear her answers. Hoetaek even looks a little less tired.

"I was visiting some friends in Hwasun and I'm on my way back home to Seoul." Hyuna smiles.

"Hwasun? No way! I'm from Hwasun!" Hyojong laughs excitedly. It's infectious, Hyojong's laugh, and neither Hoetaek or Hyuna can stop themselves from laughing as well.

"When are you leaving?" Hoetaek asks after they've all sobered up from Hyojong's intoxicating laughter. The question seems to kill Hyojong's happy mood and they all notice it.

"Well, I wasn't really sure about that. I was only planning to stay for a night or two originally, but something might've changed my mind." She says thoughtfully, sitting back down.

"What if we went with you? When you go to Seoul, why not take Hoetaek hyung and I? I've always wanted to go to Seoul and hyung, you were just talking about Seoul the other day, weren't you?" Hyojong says all in one breath, taking in a huge breath once he's finished. Both Hyuna and Hoetaek seem to be surprised by his outburst.

"You really want to go to Seoul with me? What about your lives here?" Hyuna asks.

"Hoetaek hyung hates his classes and I  kinda wanted to just die so neither of us are particularly attached to this place. We don't have any family here either." Hyojong shrugs. His comment makes Hyuna just that much more inclined to take them with her. To be quite honest, Hyuna was thinking of asking them but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. She's glad Hyojong did it for her.

"Hoetaek? What're you thinking about?" Hyuna asks as she looks at him, he looks lost in thought. When he's made up his mind he looks over at Hyuna and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah let's-let's go." He nods.

"Alright, I'll give you guys a day to pack and I'll pick you up tomorrow then?"

"Sounds great noona, thanks so much." Hyojong's smile returns as he launches himself over the table to hug Hyuna in thanks.

 


	5. You Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge strangers as surely you're a stranger yourself.  
> Don't extend your hand to just anyone, 'cause when you're lonely, you gotta see it through.  
> I want to know your heart. I wish you were me.  
> I want to know what you think. I wish you were a kid.  
> I want to know your mind. I wish you'd write a book.  
> I want to know your heart. I wish I lived inside you.
> 
> >Get That Money - Okasian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for nudity and cheating lol

Kim Jiyong walks down the dark, dingy alley with full confidence. His dark hair is slicked back and pulled into a fashionable bun, dressed head to toe in black clothing and the most expensive jewelry and accessories he owns, Jiyong feels untouchable. He takes the cigarette he had tucked behind his ear and places it in his mouth, lighting it. He gets to his destination and knocks on the back door of the butcher shop as he waits for the door to be opened.

Just as the large shirtless man who runs the butcher shop opens the door to let Jiyong in, his phone blares its annoying ringtone. Jiyong rolls his eyes, holding up one finger to ask the man for one minute while he takes the call outside, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere inside. The man shrugs and shuts the door, allowing Jiyong a glimpse at the caller ID before he answers.

"What is it?" He asks, not beating around the bush. He takes a deep drag of the cigarette and takes it from his lips as he waits for her response.

"You're up, then? I wasn't sure if you would be." Her light laugh makes it way through his receiver and into his ears.

"Cut the shit. It's Thursday, you know I play mahjong with Jay every Thursday so what the fuck do you want?" 

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over? San is out and I'm bored. Figured you'd be up for something. You usually are." She finishes, making Jiyong sigh in annoyance. He sticks the cigarette back in his mouth to take another drag, his hand curling into a fist.

"God damnit, you do this every fucking time. You can't just call me whenever you want and expect me to drop everything to sneak over to your apartment and fuck you. You're not my fucking girlfriend, we're not dating. You're so horny call San, I have shit to do." Jiyong blows the smoke out, the cigarette still between his lips, and hangs the phone up.

He walks back over to the door, knocking on it to finally be let in. He brushes past the butcher and makes his way over to the mahjong table, finishing off his cigarette. He doesn't answer jay's questions of who he was on the phone with, only throwing cash into the pot. They set the game up and start playing as if Jiyong hadn't delayed the game.

He leaves as mysteriously as he came. When the game was over and he gathered up all the money he won, having won the few rounds they payed like he knew he would, he left as quickly as he could. He threw a farewell to the men he played with and lights another cigarette as he leaves the butcher shop.

He felt untouchable going in to play, he was dressed well and he was confident. He didn't know why he felt so on edge now. He won the game and nearly tripled what he went in with so he didn't know what was throwing him off. Was it how he left things with Yezi? There was probably a much better way he could've handled that but he was angry and she really did do that too often for it to be as casual as she insisted it was.

He decides to go to her apartment anyway. He's come to realize that even if he says he won't give in, he always does. And she always waits up for him, like she knows that he's coming, no matter what he says. No matter how much he denies it, hangs up on her, calls her names, she knows he'll always give in.

He stops and grabs a drink for himself on the way to her place, she'll have stuff there too, she always does, but he needs a little boost before he goes in there. Messing around with Yezi was like playing Russian roulette except you were the only one playing. Every decision involving her was a gamble, he could never be sure of the outcome with her.

He knocks on the door of her apartment bottle of soju in one hand, cigarette in the other. She answers the door in nothing other than he racy black lingerie and a sheer black robe, Jiyong rolls his eyes. She's always so dramatic.

When he steps inside he takes one last drag of the cigarette and puts it out in an ashtray on a small table under a mirror in the entryway. He chugs the rest of the soju in huge gulps before tossing the bottle in her garbage can. He gets himself situated, takes off his shoes, takes off his coat, lets his hair down, and makes his way to her bedroom. She follows behind him and Jiyong doesn't even have to turn around to see it because he feels the smirk she has on her face.

"How long until he gets back?" Jiyong asks, walking over to the nightstand where Yezi already has a small tray of coke and a dollar bill out for him. He does a few small lines and turns back to her. He tugs his shirt off as he sets the bill and the tray back down on the nightstand.

He's sitting on the edge of the bed by the headboard as he takes her in. She's kneeling beside him on the bed, head resting on his shoulder in a strangely affectionate way. Her face is soft, lacking it's usual roughness, and she looks tired. She plays with the tie of her robe, eyes down cast and Jiyong can't help but be a little suspicious.

Yezi started this thing with no intentions of it ever going beyond sex. They get high and they fuck, that was the nature of their relationship, if you could call it that. The past few times they've hooked up though, Jiyong had noticed very subtle shifts in her behavior. She was usually all killer looks and seductive smirks, reeling you in with that, letting the drugs be the sinker, but lately she's been more subdued with him; less teasing, more taking things slow, longer kisses, and more shared breath between them.

"He's away for a few days on some kind of business endeavor in the states." She mumbles, rubbing her cheek on his bare shoulder. His eyes narrow a little but he doesn't push her off, she looks comfortable.

"Business endeavor? The man is a drug dealer, what kind of business does he have all the way out there?" Jiyong asks, reaching down to take his socks off and unbutton his jeans.

"Hell if I know, can we stop talking about him now? I didn't exactly call you here so we could discuss my boyfriend as foreplay." She says, nipping gently at his shoulder.

"Whatever you want, Princess." He uses the pet name only half jokingly. She is kind of treated like a princess, by both San E and himself, so the name isn't exactly one that's untrue. It still earns him a harder bite on his shoulder all the same.

He tugs her robe open gently and lays her down, crawling over her. She shrugs the robe off as he leans down to kiss her neck. He takes his time kissing down her throat while she reaches for his pants, attempting to tug them down in her awkward position. He helps her push them off, discarding both his pants and her robe on the floor.

As the momentum picks up and they actually start to get somewhere, just as Jiyong had been disrupted before, Yezi's phone goes off. Her breathing is heavy as her brow furrows, reaching blindly for her phone on the nightstand next to the tray. She closes her eyes and throws an arm over her eyes as she answers and presses it to her ear. Jiyong had been kissing down her chest when it rang and he rests his head gently on her chest instead as she speaks.

"Honey it's late, what're you calling now for?" Yezi sighs, moving the arm thrown over her eyes to card a hand through Jiyong's hair to occupy herself.

Yezi and San E have a small back and forth, nothing that could escalate into a full blown fight but he could tell Yezi was getting angrier the longer she was on the phone. He watches as each of the features on her face shift from the soft elegance she had when she was with him to the rough irritation he can see now and thinks it's more than a little funny, but he doesn't laugh.

She hangs up not long after the conversation started. She groans in anger and tosses her phone onto the floor, looking down at Jiyong who was half asleep already.

"Hey, wake up, fuck me." She orders, gently tugging on him hair. He groans as he unhappily moves from his very comfortable position.

"Can't we just like sleep and do this in the morning? I'm tired now. What was all that about anyway?" He asks.

"Fucking San threw a fit about something, don't worry about it. He's coming home tomorrow though so if we could get this show on the road, that would be spectacular." Yezi sighs. Jiyong's eyes narrow again in agitation. He doesn't particularly like it when Yezi bosses him around like he's nothing, but she does it so often he's kind of gotten used to it. But he doesn't like it. He doesn't want her to control him, he wants to be the master of his own life and running to Yezi at her every beck and call isn't exactly helping that.

Jiyong gives in and starts kissing her neck again, gently and lightly so he doesn't leave marks. Yezi's hands tangle in his hair again as he reaches around her to unhook her bra. She slowly starts to go back to how she was before the call; blissed expression, walls down, soft noises.

"God he's the worst," Yezi suddenly whines, the irritation making another appearance. "I'm more comfortable with you anyway." She sighs.

Jiyong's brow furrows and he freezes. He doesn't know why the comment bothers him so much, but it just does. He can't explain it more than it makes him feel bad, like something isn't right. He wants to chalk it up to he knows he shouldn't be helping her cheat and that's probably why it feels wrong, but it isn't. It's the comment. And he doesn't know why, it just tugs at something deep inside him that hurts.

He pulls away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed for a minute before shaking his head and reaching down to tug on his boxers and jeans.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Yezi questions, leaning up on her elbows to stare at him.

"I'm fucking- I'm leaving." He says, reaching for his shirt. She puts her bra back on and quickly follows him out of the room as he goes to grab the rest of his clothes. He manages to get his jacket and one shoe on before Yezi grabs his arm to pull him back.

"Wait a fucking minute Jiyong, what the fuck are you doing?" She asks again, seemingly still confused.

"I have to go." He says, ripping his arm from her grasp.

"You bastard." She scoffs, picking up his other shoe and throwing it at him. He understands her anger, he really does, and he's not proud of himself, but he has to get out of this apartment. There's something about Yezi that always throws him off and he just has this sick feeling in his gut like he needs to get out right now. He retrieves his shoe and focuses on getting it on while Yezi yells at him, throwing every colorful and explicit word she can at him. 

Aside from Yezi yelling everything is quiet, until they hear the sound of a key in the lock being turned in the front door and it being tugged open.

They both snap their heads over to look at the door and see San E, Yezi's actual boyfriend, in the doorway, suitcase at his heels. The scene is an awkward one for sure; Yezi in just her undergarments while Jiyong is fully clothed minus his left shoe he just can't seem to put on. San E's mouth opens like he's going to say something but before he can Jiyong brushes past him, racing out of the building, left shoe in his hand instead of on his foot.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment and tell me how to improve this or like if you wanna try to guess the pairings in this you can but you're probably not gonna guess correctly


End file.
